Rose of Death (Rewrite)
by EpitaphEater
Summary: Haseo Rose, adopted brother of Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. Attending Beacon with them. Yet something or someone is keeping an eye on the young huntsmen.
1. Chapter 1

Waking up, a young boy, wearing a simple black shirt and white pants. Though he had just woken up, he was in a rather dark place. Looking around he saw nothing around, nor below or above him, just endless darkness. "W-Where am I?" He said, sitting up from his position.

Suddenly the whole area started to shake, shocking the young boy as he felt his body suddenly feel cold. Turning his head back slowly, he managed to catch a glimpse of something before it disappeared.

Three, glowing red eyes.

"Hey Haseo get up already!" Someone yelled, causing the young man to wake up from his dream, falling off his bed, hitting the floor with a resounding thud. "Ow…" he groaned out, sitting up as he rubbed his head.

Grabbing the edge of his bed, Haseo pulled himself up, throwing the blanket he took with him in his fall back on the bed. Walking to the bathroom, He looked at himself in the mirror. Staring back was a young man, who for some reason had white hair. Also having red eyes, and two red gear shaped tattoos on his shoulders.

"Wonder what's with that dream. Been having that for the last few weeks." Sighing, he decided to get ready before his sister, Yang, went into his room to wake him up herself. Not really wanting a repeat of what happened the last time she did that.

Once he was done, he threw on a long white stripped shirt, having no sleeves to show off the gear tattoos he had. Boy had he gotten in some trouble when he first got these things. He remembered Tai yelling at him about it for some reason.

"Surprised that it's already been over a decade." Saying to himself as he finished getting dressed. Opening the door to his room, he grabbed his rather large broadsword. He called the weapon, Broad Legged. It wasn't a particularly sharp weapon, aside from all the shorter blades at the sides of it where the edge would normally be. Helped that it acted like a chainsaw as well. And instead of being a gun like most people's weapons tend to be, he customised his so that it could turn into a scythe as well.

Okay so MAYBE he got the weapon idea after seeing Qrow's own weapon a few years back. The guy was rarely around, and when he was he was usually teaching at Signal.

Thinking about that last part, realization hit Haseo as he darted downstairs, seeing if anyone else was still there.

"Oh crap." Saying to himself, he bolted out the door, kind of angry that his sister's, or rather friends. He felt more that way about them then relatives. Even if he had been adopted years ago by their parents. Every now and then he got some flashbacks of what happened to him, but nothing really relevant enough to tell anyone. And now he was having the same dream for the past two weeks.

"Gah stop dwelling on that. Got to hurry otherwise I'll miss that stupid test today."

Meanwhile, already far ahead of him, his two sisters, one being two years younger, were walking to school themselves. The older one was Yang, she wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

The younger, and shorter, girl was Ruby, she wore a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint to it. She has cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges (possibly .50 caliber or comparable) in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. Along with a silver rose symbol attached to the belt.

"What you think is taking Haseo so long?" "I don't know but he better hurry otherwise he'll have to take the test again next year." Yang said to Ruby.

Meanwhile, with Haseo, he was taking a shorter route to Signal that he had used the last time he was running late. It was for sure a shorter path, but it was also a more dangerous one as well. Seeing as he sometimes had, given very rarely, ran into Grimm using this path.

As he was running, he came to a halt as he heard something approaching him. Reaching behind him, grabbing the hilt of his sword, he kept still as he saw he was surrounded by a group of beowolfs.

Suddenly a few lunged at him, tightening the grip on his sword, he swung it down at one beowolf that got close, cleaving the grimm in two, bringing it back up, he slashed to his left, cutting another in half at the waist. Swinging the sword behind him, the blades on it started to move.

Charging the other beowolfs, he started to glow red. As he cut down another one, one jumped him from behind, letting go of his sword, he punched the grimm in the jaw, staggering it a bit as he grabbed it's face, energy gathered at his hand before blasting the beowolf away.

Stopping his attack, he looked down at his hand, surprised at what he did. "That's odd. Wonder if that's part of my semblance." Shrugging, he glowed red again, placing his hand on the ground, suddenly the area was covered in black smoke.

The remaining grimm couldn't seen an inch in front of them, mindlessly walking around, looking for Haseo. The only thing they heard was the sound of other beowolfs being cut up.

Meanwhile, on a hill nearby, a old man who had graying black, spiky hair, red eyes, slight stubble along his jawline, with a red, tattered cloak, wearing a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes.

 **(:P well this is my longest start to a fic yet. And my first rewrite ever)**


	2. Chapter 2

As the black smoke cleared, Qrow was watching from a distance on a hill nearby, drinking from a flask he tended to carry on him. "Well he still has a few minutes, better get a move on myself." Putting his flask away, he got up before walking to the school.

Back with Haseo, his sword was currently in the shape of a scythe, turning back into a broadsword as he put it onto his back. Taking out his scroll he opened it up, looking at the time. "Okay five minute left. Should make it if I run." Putting his scroll away he made a dash for Signal.

Ruby was currently in her class as Yang was waiting for Haseo to show up, tapping her foot on the ground with her arms crossed under her chest. "Just where the hell is he?" "Hey!" She calmed down, if only a little, at hearing Haseo's voice. Turning her head to the left she saw him running towards her, stopping when in front of her, panting. "Phew, j-just made it." he said as he panted. Rolling her eyes she simply hit him on top of the head, groaning as he was hit.

"The heck was that for?" He asked, only getting glared at by Yang. "Well we tried to wake you up several times back home but you just slept through everything we tried," she said, "Bad dream again?"

He sighed, nodding yes as he leaned back against the wall. "Yeah. same one as usual. I can't make sense of it though." "Whatever." She said, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the area where they would be fighting for their test.

"H-Hey I can walk myself Yang." "Nope." She said, smirking a bit as she dragged him with her. Arriving to the arena at the school, a lot of the other students were there, but most were still in class like Ruby was.

Haseo and Yang were waiting at the same spot together as the they saw their uncle Qrow walk in, and address the students. Which was odd since lately he wasn't even at the school that often. And for once he seemed to be sober, as far as they could tell anyway. He drank a lot but seemed to never get drunk, still did sometimes though.

"Alright listen up," said Qrow, catching everyone's attention."This year's test will be a bit different, you'll be fighting each other in a single one on one match, doesn't matter if you win or lose, just matters how well you perform, now the pairings are.."

Qrow started to name people off that would be fighting each other. Haseo was rather surprised by what the test was this year. "Well this is kind of like last year, but instead of fighting an instructor were fighting other students," said Haseo. Yang nodded, both of them not paying attention till they heard their names be called. "And lastly, Yang Xiao Long vs Haseo Rose." The two of them went wide eyed at that. Qrow smirked at seeing their reactions, walking off to the side as the first pair got down to start their test.

"Well this is going to take all day." said Yang. He had to agree with her, this was going to last most, if not all of the day. "Well I'll just take a nap for awhile, not like they can stop me." Yang just rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, just make sure you're ready when were called up," said Yang, "Don't want to make my win too easy." Haseo rolled his eyes, falling asleep with his hands behind his head as he layed back.

After a few hours, most of the students had taken care of their matches, just over half by the time lunch happened. Haseo groaned as he was woken up by Yang, whose way of waking him up was to push him off his seat. Groaning still he got up, rubbing the back of his head as he followed her.

Once in the cafeteria, they sat down with Ruby who was waiting for them. "Hey guys," said Ruby, "So how was the test?" "Eh, fine so far, just waiting for our turns still." Yang said. "What do you mean?" "She means me and her are the last two that have to do the test" Haseo said to Ruby, taking a bite of a sandwich he picked up. "I've been sleeping through all them so far."

Ruby just sighed, saying, "Well least you get to see everyone's weapons as they fight. Class is very boring today." They both just stared at her with blank expressions. "Ruby of the three of us, or anyone in this school, you're the only weapon nut." Haseo said. "Well least I'm not the only one that copied Uncle Qrow's weapon," said Ruby.

He was about to respond when he realised that she was right. Though her's was just a gun combined with a scythe, and his a sword and a scythe, grows was a gun, sword, and a scythe altogether. "Shut it." She smiled, eating one of the cookies that she tended to always have on her person somehow. Did she hide them in that hood of hers?


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch, the rest of the Signal had been let out early, except for the year that was doing there final that day. So Ruby stuck around to watch her siblings fight. The rest of the fights had finished after an hour and a half. Now it was onto the last fight, Yang vs Haseo

Yang was in her regular attire still, but with her bracelets turned into her gauntlets, Ember Celica. Meanwhile Haseo had just come out in his gear, wearing some armor plates covering his shoulders and gauntlets on as well, mainly covering the his arm instead of his hand. His outfit now mainly black and red, his torso being covered by belts with a white undershirt in the middle.

Grabbing the hilt of his sword, he held it at his right side, crouching down a bit as he was ready to swing the sword already. Qrow looked between the two, smirking a bit. "Ready, start" He said, Yang making the first move. She ran right at Haseo, bringing up his sword as he right fist hit the flat side of the sword, only for her to pushing him back by kicking against his weapon.

Turning the blades on, the smaller blades started to run, now acting like a chainsaw. Swinging it horizontally, she jumped back as he brought it over head, down onto her as she jumped to the left. "Okay do not want to block when those blades are moving." She said to herself, bringing her arm back before throwing a punch, sending out a bullet at Haseo.

Noticing the projectile, he brought up his sword to block it, only for Yang to use that as a distraction as she came up on his left, punching him in the left shoulder, trying to get him to let go of his weapon. She may be stronger but his weapon was more deadly than hers. Letting go of the handle, he kept his grip on it with his right hand, gears moving as it turned into a scythe, the smaller blades still moving on the scythe blade itself. Gripping the handlee with both hands again, groaning a bit, he swung his scythe in a circle, pushing her away from him.

Right as she was about to attack him again, she noticed a little strand of yellow hair falling to the ground. He noticed as well, looking up to see her eyes turning red. "Fuck me." Quickly turning his scythe back into a broadsword in time as her fist almost met his face as her eyes were red now and her hair looks as if it was on fire.

She kept on punching at his weapon, a bit lost in her rage. "Seriously it's just hair!," he yelled at her, "It'll grow back!"

That didn't help him as she started to hit even harder now, before his lost his grip and his weapon flew off to the side. Quickly placing his hand on the ground, the arena was covered in a black mist, even blocking out the light from Yang's hair. She kept looking for him in the mist, only turning to where she heard his weapon being picked up. She ran right at him, only to find him not there and his weapon on the ground.

The next second she grabbed the back of her head, something hard having hit her on the back of her head. The mist disappearing now as Haseo was revealed, holding twin swords now, both looking like daggers, yellow in color with four sharp points on the blade, all on one side. So she must have been hit by the flat side she reasoned.

Jumping back, he was crouched like he was when holding his sword or scythe, now one of the two swords in front, the other behind him. She ran at him first like at the start, only for him to bring up his left arm, swinging it upwards, knocking out hi punch aimed at him, causing her to lose her balance, bringing the other down, hitting her across the torso, then jumping up and slamming his weapon into her, sending her flying back a few feet.

As the fight continued, Ruby couldn't help but look at Haseo's twin swords. As she was admiring them though a thought crossed her mind. "Wait when the heck did get those? And where cause I wouldn't mind something like that if I ever lose Crescent Rose."

Both Haseo and Yang were panting, yang having called down a bit, but not much as they kept fighting. Suddenly, his hand glowed red as he hit the ground, the black mist coming back.

Looking around, she couldn't see a thing, but as she kept looking, something caught her eye. Three glowing red circles in the shape of a triangle. It just looked at her before suddenly they went right for her. Bringing up her weapon, she blocked an attack that just hit, throwing a punch with her left arm, hitting the thing in the chest as far as she could tell.

Haseo gasped in pain as he was hit, even with his aura still there the hit hurt an awful lot, sending him back, colliding with a wall. As the mist went away, he fell to the ground, dropping his weapon as he blacked out, laying on the ground now.

Yang's eyes turned back to their regular color, going wide as she saw Haseo on the ground, not so much as moving. "Haseo!" She said, along with Ruby who was watching and their Uncle Qrow.

As he was passed out, in his mind, he was rubbing his head, groaning. "What the hell just hit me a train?" Saying to no one in particular as he looked around. "Weird," he said," this is feeling an awful lot like my dream." Getting up, he started to walk for a bit, not noticing the large, silhouetted figure coming up behind him with three glowing red eyes.


End file.
